totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozumiesz co to drużyna?
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 2 Chris siedzi w Willi Zwycięzców w fotelu, ubrany w purpurowy szlafrok. W prawej ręce trzyma fajkę na bańki Chris: Ostatnio w najbardziej luksusowej jak dotąd serii Stars vs. Losers. Zawodnicy przybyli na wyspę. Nie okazali się najbardziej szczęśliwi. Oczywiście jak zwykle Heather i Courtney musiały popsuć magie początków serii. Uczestnicy poznali również naszą kochaną skocznie wstydu. Wystrzeliłem z niej Beth! O jaka szkoda... strasznie zrobiła się wkurzająca. Uczestnicy poznali swoje domu w których będą mieszkać w tej serii. Zwycięzcy poznali swoją willę, Gwiazdy poznały swój w miarę luksusowy dom, a Łamagi, jak to łamagi dostały dla siebie cały barak! Nie używany od 1944 roku. W czasie zadania uczestnicy musieli przeszukać stos sztabek zrobionych z czekolady, by znaleźć prawdziwą złotą sztabkę, która tak naprawdę też jest podróbką... Wygrali Zwycięzcy. Natomiast przegrały zarówno Gwiazdy jak i Łamagi. Nie było ceremonii! Co. Trzeba być raz na jakiś czas miłym. Łamagi złapały niezłego doła. Jednak dzięki Cody'emu odzyskali wiarę w siebie i wzięli się w garść. Zobaczymy. Ta drużyna może nieźle namieszać w tym sezonie! Chris zaczyna się dramatycznie śmiać, gdy do pokoju naglę wchodzi wściekła Aminet Aminet: Hej! Już ci coś chyba mówiłam o przebywaniu w naszym domu! Chris: Ajć! W programie zostało tylko... Aminet: Mówiłam coś! Wynoś się z naszego domu! Chris: Nie ważne. Oglądajcie!... Chris, cały poobijany przez Aminet zostaje wyrzucony z Willi Zwycięzców Chris: Stars vs. Losers... Kosmetyczka! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Duncanem, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Willa Zwycięzców 120px Aminet po wyrzuceniu Chris'a z domu wraca na śniadanie Sadie: Chris znowu próbował ukąpać się u nas? Aminet: Nie. Tym razem robił to swoje koszmarnie głupie streszczenie poprzedniego odcinka. Ja się pytam po co? Przecież nikt tego i tak nie słucha. Sadie: No sama nie wiem... Sadie i Aminet jedzą śniadanie, gdy z łazienki chłopaków wychodzi prawie uduszony Arthur (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Nie wiedziałem, że będzie tak trudne wytrzymać w domu z tylko jednym innym facetem. A tutaj niespodzianka. Oczywiście nie zważając na mnie Alejandro musiał zacząć się spryskiwać jakimiś perfumami czy w ogóle co to było... Arthur: Dlaczego... Agata podchodzi do Arthura i pomaga mu wstać Agata: Coś się stało? Arthur: Alejandro... chyba tyle wystarczy... Agata: Ehh... chyba rozumiem. Wiesz, że mi groził. Arthur: Nie martw się. Nie dopuścimy do tego. Agata: Sama nie wiem. Fakt, że Alejandro całował się z Justinem chyba wcale nie jest taki zły. Arthur: Czekaj co?! Agata: ... powiedziałam to?! Arthur: Tak.. Alejandro w tym momencie wychodzi z łazienki Alejandro: Widzę, że niczego się nie boisz... Alejandro ociera się o ramię Agaty i odchodzi Agata: On mnie przeraża, a teraz dodatkowo na pewno mnie wyrzuci... Arthur: Nie martw się. z za ściany wychodzi Heather, która wszystko słyszała (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: A więc Alejandro na prawdę woli chłopców. Nie wiem dlaczego tylko chcę za to tak wywalić Agatę. Mamy XXI wiek. To już nie jest nic dziwnego, a ja jestem postępową kobietą! Barak Łamag 120px Łamagi zmarznięte po zimnej nocy wstają i rozpalają ogień Cody: Hej Noah. Co robisz? Noah: Piszę list do organizacji broniących praw człowieka. Mam dość tego ciągłego marznięcia i bycia upokarzanym w tym show... Aaron: To dopiero 2 tydzień tutaj... Noah: Wiem! I co z tego! Aaron: A nic. (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Nie będę dawał się wykorzystywać Chrisowi. Mam jakieś swoje elementarne prawa tutaj. Prawda? Atlantha, Katie i Kathy wracają z resztkami ze śniadania Zwycizców Atlantha: Dzisiaj... to zjemy. Noah zaczyna krzyczeć Katie: Chyba się złamał psychicznie. Atlantha: Też mi się tak wydaje. Katie:'' Co zrobimy? '''Kathy: Może najpierw zjemy... Tyler: Co im zostało? Katie: Trochę pieczywa i nieco podgniłe owoce. Rick: Czuje się jak bezdomny! Dom Gwiazd 120px Gwiazdy siedzą w domu, w salonie pali się ogień w miare przeciętnym kominku Philip: Co jest tak zimno?! Mamy maj! Bridgette: Co nie? Jest maj, a mamy tylko 2 stopnie. Vera: Ehh... Lindsay wchodzi do pokoju Lindsay: Hej! cisza (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Niezbyt podoba mi się atmosfera w naszej drużynie. Jakby wszystko jest dobrze, ale nikt nie ufa sobie nawzajem. Nie podoba mi się to. Czy ja się nie powtórzyłam? Venus: Nudno jak nie wiem... Lindsay siada przy Venus Lindsay: Hej! Może pomalujemy sobie paznokcie? Venus: Nie... Lindsay: Ale... Venus: Nie. nagle nad domami uczestników przelatuje wielki samolot, który ląduje na lotnisku Lotnisko 120px 120px 120px Wszyscy nieco zdziwieni faktem, że na ich małym lotnisku pojawił się samolot z Around The World stanęli przed Chrisem Philip: Chris... co ten grat tutaj robi? Chris: Ładnie wygląda? Jesteś ślepy? Vera: Jaki ty nie miły! cisza Venus: Możemy mówić normalnie? Chris: Jasne! Witajcie kochani! cisza Chris: Dzisiaj wrócimy wspomnieniami do naszego starego ukochanego Around The World! Venus: Ukochanego?! Chyba tylko dla ciebie. Aminet: I dla mnie! Aminet zaczęła się śmiać Venus twarz. Po chwili Venus uderzyła Aminet w twarz Venus: Bądź cicho. Aminet: Jak ty?!... Aminet zszokowana odeszła do swojej drużyny. '''Chris:' Dobrze. Chcecie poznać to zadanie? Courtney? Namieszałaś w tej serii. Courtney: Trzeba było mnie tylko słuchać. Było by dobrze... ale nie. Ja tylko robiłam wszystko by wygrać. To dziwne? Owen: Jak na Courtney to nawet nie... Brooke zaciąga na swoich plecach telewizor Kathy: Biedna... Brooke: Żebyś wiedziała jak.. Chris: Dzisiaj poszukacie dla mnie jednej z uczestniczek, która jak na złość nie może się pogodzić z tym, że już odpadła... Cody: Chodzi ci o Beth. Prawda? Chris: Dokładnie. Kiedy w ostatnim odcinku odbyła dziewiczy rejs w powietrzu w wagoniku przegranych wbiła się w nasz samolot. Chris pokazuje wielką dziurę w kadłubie w kształcie Beth Arthur: To musiało zaboleć. Lindsay: I to jak! Chris: Drużyna, która zaciągnie Beth wygra, a drużyna, która jako ostatnia wyjdzie z niczym no cóż... wyrzuci dzisiaj kogoś. Atlantha: Mam jeszcze jedno małe pytanie. Chris: Tak? Atlantha: Co z naszym barakiem? Chris: A zapomniałbym! Dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś. Atlantha: Nie ma za co. Chris: W tym sezonie będziecie jako nagrody dostawać dodatki do swoich domów. Oczywiście w zależności od drużyn. Dzisiaj. Duncan w różowym bikini staje przy kurtynie Duncan: Jak ktoś to skomentuje to go zaraz zabiję. Chris: Zwycięzcy mogą wygrać podgrzewany basen do swojego ogródka! Agata: Basen? Heather: I to podgrzewany?! Chris: Gwiazdy otrzymają zestaw mebli wypoczynkowych i dywan przed kominek. Noah: A my? Chris: Natomiast Łamagi dostaną centralne ogrzewanie i okna do swojego baraku, oraz mój bonus dla Ofiar Losu. Zakleimy wam dziury w dachu! wszystkie łamagi jeszcze bardziej się zmotywowały. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyler: Teraz nie ma co mówić! Musimy to wygrać! W sumie dzięki temu nie będziemy marznąć z nocy... Chris: Gotowi? Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: To naprzód! Szukajcie Beth! Wszyscy jak wystrzeleni pobiegli do samolotu... Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa 120px Wszyscy przeszukują już zgliszcza pierwszej klasy Philip: Ahh... stare dobre czasy. Vera: Ciekawe dla kogo... Courtney: Właśnie. My tutaj nie byłyśmy. Chociaż o dziwo byłyśmy w Around The World. Vera: Ja byłam tylko dwa odcinki! Odpadłam od razu w Chinach! Courtney: A no racja... nie miałaś wtedy szczęścia. (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Courtney zaczyna mnie powoli denerwować swoim zachowaniem typu "Jaka to ja nie jestem wspaniała!" Ehh. Przy niej stanę się wredna. odparła załamana Vera Owen: Może tutaj. Ivan: Co? Tutaj? na Ivana rzuca się Beth, po czym ucieka Ivan: Serio?! Od kiedy ona jest tak sprawna?! Courtney: Apropo. Czy ten samolot nie rozbił się w Holandii? Retrospekcja. Widok, jak samolot spada w Holandii Venus: Dodajmy, że przez ciebie. Courtney: Oj tam, oj tam. Owen: Ale w takim razie. Twarz Owena stała się biała jak Papier Owen: Ten samolot, jest samolotem widmo! wszyscy są cicho, po czym wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Courtney: Przecież to niedorzeczne! z podłogi wyłania się duch Terrorysty Nr.2 Duch Terrorysty Nr. 2: Oddasz za to swoją duszę? Venus: Ale... Owen: To duch! wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć Lotnisko samolot zaczyna świecić na biało i unosić się w powietrzu Chris: Tak. Chyba już zrozumieli, że ten samolot jest nawiedzony. Czy przeżyją? Dowiecie się tego zaraz po przerwie! przerwa na reklamy Lektor: Czy zastanawialibyście się co by się stało, gdyby wszyscy powrócili na wyspę? Teraz możecie się tego dowiedzieć! Nowa seria Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę autorstwa LadyDreamy. Co poczują uczestnicy, gdy dowiedzą się, że wyspa jest napromieniowana? Sam: Serio? Lektor: Kto wygra Totalną Porażkę: Powrót Na Wyspę? Oglądajcie! koniec przerwy Chris rozmawia z producentami przez telefon Chris: Ale jak to możliwe, że mój kontrakt nie obejmuję zatrudnienia egzorcysty? Tak? Niemożliwe! Ja mam się leczyć na głowę. Nie ważne. Chris odkłada telefon Chris: Witajcie. Po przerwie widzieliśmy jak Gwiazdy zdały sobie sprawy, że samolot jest nawiedzony. Jak poradzili sobie z tym Zwycięzcy i Łamagi? Już teraz! Ostatnia Klasa 120px Łamagi również przeszukują Ostatnią Klasę w poszukiwaniu Beth. Rick:' To graniczy z cudem! Nie znajdziemy cię. Mogę poszukać Verę? Mam już nawet "Wykrywacz Very 10000". Noah: Wow. Ktoś tu ma obsesję! Rick: Wcale, że nie! Rick zaczyna wąchać skarpetki Very Rick: Nie ma nic lepszego niż zapach Very o poranku. Katie: Jej. Myślałam, że ja mam obsesję na punkcie Sadie. A tu proszę. Ktoś mnie pokonał. Kathy: On chyba nie do końca wszystko ma po kolei w głowie. Katie: Dokładnie! Katie po kryjomu wącha skarpetki Sadie Katie: Aaa... (pokój zwierzeń)Kathy: Dobra... Odwołuje wszystko co myślałam o Katie. Ona jest taka sama jak Rick. Ma obsesję. Tylko, że na punkcie Sadie. Mam nadzieje, że w trakcie programu polepszy jej się. Tyler przeszukuje szafki, gdy wylatuje z niej duch Duch Terrorysty Nr.1: Cześć. Tyler: O hej! Duch Terrorysty Nr.1: Chcesz coś zobaczyć? Tyler: Jasne. Duch Terrorysty Nr.1: Podejdź tutaj. Tyler podchodzi do Ducha Terrorysty Nr.1, po czym Tyler zostaje opentany przez ducha Terrorysty Nr.1, Tyler zaczyna skakać i samemu rozbić sobie krzywdę. Cała drużyna patrzy na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę. Noah: Co on znowu wyprawia? Cody: Nie wiem, ale chyba mu się pogorszyło. Beth: Według mnie został opętany. Cody: Opętany?! Jak to? Beth: Patrzcie na niego. Tyler założył na głowę ośmiornicę i robi piruety Cody: Nie. On nie dużo gorzej zachowuje się na co dzień... Beth: Jak sobie chcesz... Cody obrywa od Beth patelnią, po czym biegnie do magazynu Atlantha: Fajnie! Dałeś puścić Beth. Kathy: Serio?! To cię dziwi bardziej niż fakt, że cały samolot świeci się na biało, a z głowy Tylera wychodzi duch?! Duch Terrorsty Nr.1: Dużo miejsca nawet.. Kathy: To duch! Łamagi zaczynają wrzeszczeć ze strachy Magazyn 120px Zwycięzcy kończą przeszukiwać magazyn Heather: Fuu! Tutaj przecież nic nie ma! Nawet trup nie chciał by tutaj mieszkać... Agata: Dokadnie... Heather: Słuchaj... jeżeli chodzi o Ala. Agata: Tak? Heather: Wiem o jego tajemnicy. I pomogę ci go wykopać... Agata: Serio? Dzięki! Heather: Nie ma sprawy. nagle Heather i Agata zostają zjedzone przez zjawę Arthur: A...A...A. podchodzi do niego Aminet, Alejandro i Sadie Sadie: Co się dzieje? Arthur: Nic. U mnie dobrze, ale Agata i Heather zostały zjedzone, przez tą zjawę. Alejandro: Myślę, że powinniśmy uciekać. Aminet: Myślę tak samo... Aminet, Alejandro, Sadie, Arthur i Beth uciekają przed zjawą Ostatnia Klasa 120px 120px Beth wskakuję na ręce Cody'ego Beth: Uciekaj! Cody: O..ok! Łamagi i Zwycięzcy zaczynają uciekać Pierwsza Klasa 120px 120px 120px Łamagi i Zwycięzcy uciekają przed zjawą Bridgette: Co oni? Ivan: Nie wiem. nagle oczom Gwiazd ukazuję się zjawa Vera: Może postąpimy jak oni. Philip: Popieram! Gwiazdy również uciekają z samolotu Lotnisko 120px 120px 120px Łamagi z Beth, Zwycięzcy, oprócz Heather i Agaty oraz Gwiazdy wybiegają przerażone z samolotu, po czym samolot rozpływa się w powietrzu Chris: Mówiłem, że egzorcysta pomoże. Egzorcysta kłania się uczestnikom Arthur: Czekaj... gdzie jest Agata i Heather? naglę w niebie otwierają się drzwi i wylatują z nich Agata i Heather Agata: A więc tak wyglądała druga strona. Heather: Nigdy więcej.. Heather wymiotuję Chris: Gratuluje Łamagi. Zaskoczyliście mnie. Naprawdę. W nagrodę ocieplimy i uszczelnimy was dom! Łamagi skaczą ze szczęścia Chris: Ochrona... ochroniarze związują Beth i wsadzają ją do wagonika przegranych Chris: Drugie miejsce powinni zając Zwycięzcy, ale dotarli na metę bez Heather i Agaty, więc to ich zobaczymy dzisiaj na ceremonii. Alejandro: Agato. Już cię widzę w tym Wagoniku Kopalnianym. Agata: O nie... Ceremonia, Wielki Opuszczony, ale Zadbany Amfiteatr 120px wszyscy Zwycięzcy siedzą na trybunach Chris: Witam was! Heather: Streszczaj się... Chris: Zapoznam was z zasadami eliminacji. Pod siedzeniami macie panele gdzie zaznaczacie osobę, która wyleci. Aminet: Nie no. Chris. Wszedłeś nareszcie w XXI wiek! Chris: W tej serii symbolami przetrwania będą złote gwiazdy, które symbolizują was jako gwiazdy tego show. Osoba, która otrzyma Ten Czerwony Krzyżyk odpada. Sadie: Serio. Trzeba mu przyznać. Postarał się. Chris: Powiedziałem. Głosować! Zwycięzcy głosują, po chwili Chris trzyma wyniki w swoich dłoniach Chris: Postarajcie się. Ta eliminacja nikogo nie zaskoczy. Alejandro: Jak to... zmierzył Agatę spojrzeniem Chris: Złote Gwiazdy wędrują do ... Aminet. Aminet łapie gwiazdę Aminet: O tak! Chris: Sadie. Sadie łapie gwiazdę Sadie: Iii! Zostaję. Chris: Heather i Arthur. Heather i Arthur łapią gwiazdy Heather: Sorka nie odpadam! Chris: Mam tylko jedną gwiazdę. Osobą, która jako pierwsza opuści Stars vs. Losers będzie ... Agata! Alejandro łapie gwiazdę, a Agata dostaje czerwony krzyżyk Agata: Czekaj! Ile miałam głosów. Chris: Niech policzę ... 4. Agata: Co? Sadie, Aminet, Alejandro i Heather?! Heather: Sorry. Ratowałam własny tyłek... Arthur: Ehh... Pa Agata. Alejandro: Papa kochana. Nie martw się Arthur też za niedługo do ciebie dołączy. Arthur skulił się Agata: Wiesz co?! Aminet na ciebie nie zasługuję. Ty wolisz Justina. Ty kochasz Justina! ochrona wsadza Agatę po Wagonika Przegranych razem z Beth zostają wystrzelone ze skocznii Aminet: Jak to kocham Justina?! Alejandro: Bredzi i tyle... Chris: Tak. Czy Aminet uwierzy w te kłamstwa Alejandro? Oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Stars vs. Losers, a dowiecie się tego! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers